2001 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
| CoachCount = 3rd | MVP = Chuck Kobasew | MVPTeam = Boston College | prevseason_year = 2000 | prevseason_link = 2000 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament | nextseason_year = 2002 | nextseason_link = 2002 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament }} The 2001 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament was the 17th Tournament in the history of the conference. It was played between March 8 and March 17, 2001. Quarterfinal games were played at home team campus sites, while the final four games were played at the Fleet Center in Boston, Massachusetts, the home venue of the NHL's Boston Bruins. By winning the tournament, Boston College received the Hockey East's automatic bid to the 2001 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. Format The tournament featured three rounds of play. The team that finishes ninth in the conference is not eligible for tournament play. In the first round, the first and eighth seeds, the second and seventh seeds, the third seed and sixth seeds, and the fourth seed and fifth seeds played a best-of-three with the winner advancing to the semifinals. In the semifinals, the highest and lowest seeds and second highest and second lowest seeds play a single-elimination game, with the winner advancing to the championship game. The tournament champion receives an automatic bid to the 2001 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. Conference Standings Note: GP = Games Played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; PTS = Points; GF = Goals For; GA = Goals Against Bracket March 8–11 | RD1-seed1=1 | RD1-team1='Boston College' | RD1-score1-1='1' | RD1-score1-2='5' | RD1-score1-3=— | RD1-seed2=8 | RD1-team2=Merrimack | RD1-score2-1=0 | RD1-score2-2=1 | RD1-score2-3=— | RD1-seed3=2 | RD1-team3='Maine' | RD1-score3-1='2' | RD1-score3-2='6' | RD1-score3-3=— | RD1-seed4=7 | RD1-team4=Northeastern | RD1-score4-1=1 | RD1-score4-2=3 | RD1-score4-3=— | RD1-seed5=3 | RD1-team5='Providence' | RD1-score5-1='6' | RD1-score5-2=1 | RD1-score5-3='4'** | RD1-seed6=6 | RD1-team6=Boston University | RD1-score6-1=3 | RD1-score6-2='2' | RD1-score6-3=3 | RD1-seed7=4 | RD1-team7=New Hampshire | RD1-score7-1='4' | RD1-score7-2=1 | RD1-score7-3=1 | RD1-seed8=5 | RD1-team8='Massachusetts-Lowell' | RD1-score8-1=2 | RD1-score8-2='2' | RD1-score8-3='2' | RD2='Semifinals' March 16 | RD2-seed1=1 | RD2-team1='Boston College' | RD2-score1='5' | RD2-seed2=5 | RD2-team2=Massachusetts-Lowell | RD2-score2=1 | RD2-seed3=2 | RD2-team3=Maine | RD2-score3=3 | RD2-seed4=3 | RD2-team4='Providence' | RD2-score4='4' | RD3='Championship' March 17 | RD3-seed1=1 | RD3-team1='Boston College' | RD3-score1='5' | RD3-seed2=3 | RD3-team2=Providence | RD3-score2=3 }} Note: * denotes overtime period(s) Quarterfinals (1) Boston College vs. (8) Merrimack |score1 = 1 – 0 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/09/voce-nets-only-goal-as-bc-edges-merrimack/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-2-1 = (Kobasew, Orpik) Tony Voce - GW - 01:16 |goalie1-1 = Scott Clemmensen ( 23 saves / 23 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Tom Welby ( 31 saves / 32 shots ) |date2 = March 10 |score2 = 5 – 1 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/10/voce-gets-second-winner-of-weekend-bc-advances/ |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = (Dolinar, Forrest) Mike Lephart - SH - 05:48 |2-2-2 = 04:46 - Nick Parillo (Johnson, Aquino) |2-3-1 = Tony Voce - GW - 06:11 (Eaves, Giuliano) Brian Gionta - 07:48 Brian Gionta - 13:44 (Hennes, Peterson) A.J. Walker - 19:58 |goalie2-1 = Scott Clemmensen ( 25 saves / 26 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Joe Exter ( 43 saves / 48 shots ) |series = Boston College won series 2–0}} (2) Maine vs. (7) Northeastern |score1 = 2 – 1 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/08/kariyas-winner-gives-black-bears-game-one/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Heisten, Richardson) Matthias Trattnig - PP - 19:45 |1-3-1 = (Schutte, Metcalf) Martin Kariya - GW - 13:26 |1-3-2 = 04:30 - Joe Mastronardi (Ortlip) |goalie1-1 = Matt Yeats ( 28 saves / 29 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Mike Gilhooly ( 23 saves / 25 shots ) |date2 = March 9 |score2 = 6 – 3 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/09/maine-completes-sweep-of-northeastern-6-3/ |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = (Richardson, Heisten) Niko Dimitrakos - 01:56 (Kariya, Janik) Niko Dimitrakos - PP - 19:53 |2-2-1 = (Schutte, Kariya) Matthias Trattnig - 09:37 (Richardson, Dimitrakos) Chris Heisten - GW - 15:05 |2-2-2 = 14:39 - John Peterman (Fahey, Mastronardi) 16:05 - Eric Ortlip (Jozefowicz) |2-3-1 = (Heisten, Janik) Niko Dimitrakos - PP - 09:37 (Trattnig) Martin Kariya - EN - 19:43 |2-3-2 = 19:01 - EA - Mike Jozefowicz (Fahey, Mischler) |goalie2-1 = Matt Yeats ( 24 saves / 27 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Mike Gilhooly ( 16 saves / 21 shots ) |series = Maine won series 2–0}} (3) Providence vs. (6) Boston University |score1 = 6 – 3 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/09/providence-blitzes-bu-early-often/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Wright, Omicioli) Jon DiSalvatore - 07:40 (Kelly, Leach) Devin Rask - PP - 09:03 (Platt, Sunderman) Stephen Wood - 09:35 |1-1-2 = 10:49 - PP - Mike Pandolfo (Bussoli, Dyment) |1-3-1 = (Weiman, Sunderman) J.J. Picinic - GW - 07:05 (Lee, Sunderman) J.J. Picinic - 10:52 (Fregoe, Leach) Devin Rask - 15:48 |1-3-2 = 13:31 - Mike Pandolfo (Meyer) 16:19 - Dan Cavanaugh (Cronin, Mullen) |goalie1-1 = Nolan Schaefer ( 17 saves / 20 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Jason Tapp ( 6 saves / 9 shots ) / Sean Fields ( 13 saves / 19 shots ) |date2 = March 10 |score2 = 1 – 2 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/10/history-doesnt-repeat-as-terriers-beat-friars/ |won2 = 2 |2-1-1 = (Platt, DiSalvatore) John Luszcz - 01:42 |2-1-2 = 05:50 - PP - Mike Pandolfo (Sabo, Dyment) |2-2-2 = 07:56 - GW - Freddy Meyer (Johnson, Priem) |goalie2-1 = Boyd Ballard ( 21 saves / 23 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Sean Fields ( 37 saves / 38 shots ) |date3 = March 11 |score3 = 4 – 3 |recap3 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/11/providence-wins-double-ot-thriller/ |home3 = 1 |won3 = 1 |ot3 = 2 |3-1-1 = (Zingoni, Weiman) Cole Gendreau - 02:49 |3-2-1 = (Rask, Kelly) Cody Loughlean - SH - 10:12 (Kelly, Fregoe) Jay Leach - PP - 18:09 |3-2-2 = 03:20 - SH - Mike Pandolfo (Corazzini) 11:26 - PP - Mike Pandolfo (Cronin, Meyer) |3-3-2 = 04:30 - SH - Mark Mullen |3-4-1 = (Kelly, Libby) Marc Sunderman - GW - 16:26 |goalie3-1 = Nolan Schaefer ( 24 saves / 27 shots ) |goalie3-2 = Sean Fields ( 48 saves / 52 shots ) |series = Providence won series 2–1}} (4) New Hampshire vs. (5) Massachusetts-Lowell |score1 = 4 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/08/haydar-swain-lead-wildcats-past-river-hawks/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Hemingway, Gare) Mark White - PP - 16:09 |1-1-2 = 01:57 - Peter Hay (McGrane, Hainsey) |1-2-1 = (Truelson, Austin) Darren Haydar - 14:19 |1-2-2 = 01:57 - Geoff Schomogyi |1-3-1 = (Haydar) Matt Swain - GW - 08:26 (Banga, Abbott) Nathan Martz - 12:05 |goalie1-1 = Ty Conklin ( 29 saves / 31 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Jimi St. John ( 28 saves / 32 shots ) |date2 = March 9 |score2 = 1 – 2 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/09/hays-heroics-keep-hawks-alive/ |won2 = 2 |2-1-1 = No Scoring |2-2-1 = (Ficek) Johnny Rogers - 02:30 |2-3-2 = 14:08 - PP - Ed McGrane (Rouleau, Meunier) 18:33 - GW - Peter Hay (Rooney) |goalie2-1 = Ty Conklin ( 23 saves / 25 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Jimi St. John ( 33 saves / 34 shots ) |date3 = March 10 |score3 = 1 – 2 |recap3 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/10/boulanger-nets-both-goals-as-lowell-wins-series/ |home3 = 1 |won3 = 2 |3-1-1 = (Martz, Mounsey) Matt Swain - 15:55 |3-1-2 = 16:17 - Jeff Boulanger (Carso, Slonina) |3-3-2 = 08:25 - GW - Jeff Boulanger (Slonina, Carso) |goalie3-1 = Ty Conklin ( 18 saves / 20 shots ) |goalie3-2 = Jimi St. John ( 30 saves / 31 shots ) |series = Massachusetts-Lowell won series 2–1}} Semifinals (1) Boston College vs. (5) Massachusetts-Lowell |score1 = 5 – 1 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/16/kobasew-stars-with-hatter-eagles-close-out-hawks-late/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Chuck Kobasew - 13:18 |1-1-2 = 11:32 - Tom Rouleau (Meunier, Hainsey) |1-2-1 = (Scuderi, Orpik) Chuck Kobasew - GW PP - 13:18 |1-3-1 = (Forrest, Allen) Ben Eaves - 00:29 (Kolanos, Lephart) Chuck Kobasew - PP - 03:17 (Eaves, Allen) Brian Gionta - PP - 05:01 |goalie1-1 = Scott Clemmensen ( 28 saves / 29 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Jimi St. John ( 30 saves / 35 shots )}} (2) Maine vs. (3) Providence |score1 = 3 – 4 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/16/hungry-friars-rally-past-black-bears/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = (Wright) Jon DiSalvatore - 08:16 |1-1-2 = 05:24 - Tom Reimann (Lawson, Kerluke) 18:57 - Tom Reimann (Janik, Lawson) |1-2-1 = (Kelly) Peter Fregoe - PP - 08:23 (Loughlean, Fregoe) Devin Rask - 18:46 |1-2-2 = 09:33 - Robert Liscak (Jackson, Lawson) |1-3-2 = 09:33 - GW - Stephen Wood (Libby) |goalie1-1 = Matt Yeats ( 25 saves / 29 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Nolan Schaefer ( 20 saves / 23 shots )}} Championship (1) Boston College vs. (3) Providence |score1 = 5 – 3 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/17/bc-finishes-next-leg-in-season-quest/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Dolinar, Scuderi) Mike Lephart - SH - 14:34 Tony Voce - 16:22 (Lephart, Orpik) Krys Kolanos - 19:21 |1-1-2 = 02:29 - Drew Omicioli (Zingoni) |1-2-1 = (Forrest, Kolanos) Tony Voce - GW PP - 06:23 |1-2-2 = 06:51 - Michael Lucci (Omicioli) 13:08 - Adam Lee (Picinic, Sunderman) |1-3-1 = (Eaves, Giuliano) Brian Gionta - 11:54 |goalie1-1 = Scott Clemmensen ( 12 saves / 15 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Nolan Schaefer ( 42 saves / 47 shots )}} Tournament awards All-Tournament Team *F Chuck Kobasew* (Boston College) *F Mike Pandolfo (Boston University) *F Tony Voce (Boston College) *D Bobby Allen (Boston College) *D Regan Kelly (Providence) *G Scott Clemmensen (Boston College) * Tournament MVP(s) References External links *Hockey East Online Category:Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament Category:2001 in hockey